The development of new computing technologies brings unprecedented experience to people's daily lives. Among the newly developed technologies, new human-computer interaction (HCI) technologies have become a driving force and a determining factor of success for today's home entertainment. Different from conventional user interfaces which include physical keyboards and mice, more natural user interfaces (NUI), such as user touch, gesture, voice, etc., are proposed and developed for user interaction with a variety of computing devices which include televisions, game consoles, desktop computers, tablets, smart phones, to name a few. Although significant developments have been made so far, computing capabilities and NUI functions are still confined to respective devices, platforms or applications, and cannot be shared with other devices, platforms or applications due to diverse and incompatible input and output data formats of different computing devices, for example.